Legend of Korra:I love you Always remember that
by nicole4ever101
Summary: Takes place after Episode 9. So basically, the begining of Episode 10.(My version of it and what I wanted to see happen). Korra is very sick and has a high fever. Mako is confessing his feelings for Korra. Will Mako be willing to risk his life for Korra?
1. Chapter 1: Are You Sure?

**A/N:**_** This is my first fanfiction I hope you like it! (takes place after episode 9, the scene where Korra is sleeping in bed and Mako is by her side holding her hand. I thought I should jazz it up a bit make it more interesting.)**_

"Korra are you sure you're alright? You have quiet the fever."

"I'm fine tenzin, really I am."

"Alright then... get some rest Korra. Come on Mako. Korra needs her rest and you might catch her cold."

"No, I'm staying with Korra. I dont care if I get sick"

Tenzin sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to win any arguement against Mako, nodded his head and left the room. As soon as Tenzin left the room, Korra looked into those piercing amber eyes that are looking into her electrifing blue eyes. Mako knew something was wrong, since he knew Korra better than anyone.

"Korra what's wrong? I know that look. You only make that face only if something is bothering you."

"It's nothing Mako..."

"Korra come on, you're not fouling anyone. You can tell me anything. Talk to me."

"It's just that this feels wrong. You're with Asami. You shouldn't be here with me. You should be with her."

As soon as Korra finished and Mako was about to say something, Asami walked in...

"Mako we need to talk."

Mako followed Asami into the hallway, without saying a word.

"Mako, don't lie to me. you have feelings for Korra don't you?"

"I-I-I..."

"Don't lie. I know about the 'kiss', Mako."

"I-I-I... Bolin told you didn't he?! UGH!"

"Don't blame your brother for something YOU did! You have feelings for her."

Sighs* "Yes. Yes I do. I'm sorry Asami I didn't want it to end like this. I'm so sorry Asami."

"Save it Mako. Go, be with Korra."

Mako nodds and walks back into the room. As he walks in, Korra face brightens a bit at the thought of Mako back with her.

"Korra we need to talk."

Korra has a confused look on her face but nodds to let Mako continue.

"When Tarrlok took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized... I love you Korra."

"Mako you're with Asami-

Mako cut her off.

"Not anymore. We just broke up 5 minutes ago."

"But Mako I'm the Avatar. If you choose to be with me, then it will put you in great danger. There will always be people who hate the Avatar and will do anything to hurt me. Even if it means hurting the ones I love."

"I know that if I choose to be with you, then I'm putting my life in grave danger but I would rather be with you, with people after us than living without you. Also, what about Master Katara? She chose to be with Aang knowing she was putting her life at risk. But she loved him that much. That's how I feel. I don't care if you're the Avatar or not. You're the woman I love."

"If you're sure about this Mako..."

"I'm sure. I'm making a decision that i won't ever regret." he said, kissing her on her temple.

Korra starts to cough really badly.

"Korra are you ok?"

"Ya *cough* I'm *cough* fine. Tenzin was right. You might catch my cold. You should go."

"Korra you should know by now that I'm not leaving you. No matter you're sick or don't want me. I'm not leaving you."

"Well, I'm not leaving you either when you get my cold." Mako chuckles.

Korra does her famous pout. Mako chuckles again.

"Mako, I love you. Always remember that..." With that, Korra falls back onto the bed, with her eyes closed.

"Korra? Korra?! Wake up Korra please!" Mako said shaking her. " SOMEONE HELP!"

Tenzin and Master Katara runs into the room. "Mako what happend?" asked Tenzin.

"Me and Korra were just talking and then all of a sudden she fell back. Like she fainted..."

"Everyone step back. I'll see what I can do." said Master Katara.

Mako Prayed to the spirits. *Please be alright Korra, please. I don't know what I will do without you. Please be alright... please.*

_**A/N: Please comment and review! Let me know if you would like me ot continue the story. If you have any suggestions let me know! TY**_


	2. Chapter 2: Even If You Don't Love Me

**_A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's Part 2 of 'I love you. Always Remember that...' Hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone!_**

"Mother, is Korra going to be alright?" asked a nervous looking Tenzin.

"Yes, she is going to be fine. But the only thing is, I'm not sure what caused her to black-out. Could be the fever causing her to lose her energy, or it could be Korra and Mako's conversation..."

"I don't mean to accuse you of anything Master Katara, but were you listening to our conversation?"

"I'm terribly sorry Mako. It's just that, what you said to Korra, about how you would risk your life for her... well it reminded me of what I said to Aang year's back." she says smiling, as she wipes a tear away.

Korra opens her eyes and saw Tenzin standing by the window, and Mako and Master Katara talking quietly by the door.

"Hey what's with the doom and gloom people?"

"KORRA! Are you alright? You have been out for 3 days!"

"Mako, I'm fine really I am."

"That's what you said 3 days ago. Now look what happened."

"We'll let you get some sleep Korra."

Once Tenzin leaves, Korra closes her eyes, but feels Mako's piercing amber eyes look at her. Korra sighed and opened one eye.

"Yes Mako?" At that Mako chuckled.

"Korra how could you? You scared the fire out of me. Don't ever do that again."

"Hey you agreed to be with me and I told you that meant that the ones I love would get hurt and judging by the look on your face... I hurt you and you were scared to death. I'm so sorry Mako I didn't mean-"

Mako stopped Korra with a passionate kiss. Korra wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist. They stayed like that till they had to come up for air.

"So, Korra did you really mean it? That you love me?"

"Of course I meant it! For someone who would risk their life for me just to be with me... how could I not?"

"Listen Korra there is something I need to tell you. I might have said a few of these things before, but I want to say it all together. Korra I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you no matter you love me or not. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You may be the Avatar but to me, you're my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you. Always remember that. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It's alright Mako. I didn't even think I would hear you say I love you to me. You mean the world to me to. As the Avatar I'm the master of all four elements and I have the Avatar state as well. Remember I will always come to save you. Even if you do not love me. The feeling is mutual."

They didn't realize it but they spent 3 hours talking, embracing each other and yes, kissing. It's now night and Korra looks like she is going to fall asleep any second. Mako notices that and gets up to leave, when Korra grabs his hand.

"Stay, please?"

Mako smiles and nods. He gets into bed with Korra and wraps his arms around her. Korra snuggles closer to Mako. "Love you, Korra" Korra smiles and in seconds she is fast asleep in her one and only firebender's arms.

**_A/N: Well that's the end of this story! Reviews and comments is great! Let me know if you think I should write more Makorra stories. Suggestions are great! Till next time!_**


End file.
